DARK KANAN
by Jynn Belk Wren
Summary: What would happen if Kanan hasn't enough patience to train Ezra and turns... in dark Kanan?...
1. Darkness

HI GUYS! HOW ARE YOU? THIS IS A FANFIC ABOUT KANAN IN THE DARK SIDE! UH OH! I HOPE U LIKE IT AND SORRY BUT I AM SO SADISTIC …. I WILL ADMIT IT…. THE HAPPY ENDINGS ARE BORING ME! MUAHAHAHAHA

Ezra was training but the train wasn't so good for him that day

He had nightmares at night about the capture of his parents eight years ago. Kanan noticed the bad changes and he wasn't so happy with Ezra because of it.

\- You are not focusing!

\- Sorry Kanan... I... I had nightmares all these days about my parents

Kanan didn't change his face. He was angry rather hug him or comfort him

\- I don't care your parents. They are gone and you can't save them! - yelled him - that's why I can't train you so easily... You're so loser!

Ezra looked at his eyes, and his own eyes widen with sadness because of what he heard. He ran to the ship, crying.

Kanan sighed angry and went to apologize but he wasn't repentant

He'll do it to don't have a discussion with Hera. But it was too late. Hera was hugging Ezra, comforting him and she saw the jedi angrily

 **Hera's POV**

I saw Ezra running to his room but I stopped him when I saw the tears on his face. He was crying so much. He hugged me, and that surprised me. I gave back the hug to comfort him, just like if he was my son. I never heard him crying like that

\- What happened? - I asked worried

\- Kanan... he hates me... he told me I am a loser and I can't learn because I don't focus ... All that because I told him I wasn't focusing 'cause I had nightmares about my parents... I... I can't believe it Hera! I thought He would comfort me but he yelled to me!

I couldn't believe it! Kanan yelled those things to Ezra?!

Suddenly Kanan entered and I saw him angrily

\- Ezra...can you go to your room? I will give you hot chocolate to comfort you... I have business to attend

He nodded, and saw Kanan, he was scared.

When Ezra closed his room's door I stared to discuss with Kanan in the kitchen.

\- Hey! What's with you?! You have any idea how you hurted him?!

\- Actually no, I don't... and I don't care... He is a fool!

\- Kanan! Stop it! He loves you... He was expecting a hug from you...

Kanan sighed

\- Ok... I'm going to apologize

Kanan is so stupid sometimes... I hope he might be different tomorrow

 **Ezra's POV**

I entered to my room. Zeb asked me what had happened and I told him, but I wasn't crying.

Now I am in my bed, trying to meditate and wondering myself why Kanan said those things.

Someone knock the door. I open the door by the Force and I can see someone I didn't want to see. Kanan.

He entered, and he seems repentant

\- Sorry kid, I didn't want to hurt you

I don't feel so good... I have a bad feeling about this... but I forgive him

\- I... I forgive you Kanan

He goes out. I think I know how to comfort myself.

Sabine. It's a decision I have to take... I have to tell her that I want to be more than just a friend... that I love her. Yeah! I will

 **Ezra's POV ends**

Ezra knocked Sabine's door. She opened it

\- Ezra... you ok? have you cried?

Ezra turned his face red, ashamed

\- Yeah, well... a little.

\- Oh... I see...

Ezra sighed. Sabine noticed he wanted to say something but he needed to take a decision inside.

\- Ezra... what's wrong?

\- Sabine... It's not news that I think you are beautiful... but... I wanted to ask you... What do you feel for me? I mean... You love me... as something else than just a friend?

Sabine stood in shock...and her face turned in disgust

\- Ezra you aren't my friend... you are just a little boy who included in our crew because you are orphan... you don't deserve your place between us... I don't know why Kanan and Hera adopted you. I don't care your damn feelings... Stay away from me!

Ezra looked at the floor... hidding his face with his hands... He was crying and gasping. He just looked at her with his face with tears, nodded, and went to his room... All his world was falling down

He entered to his room and took his blaster and put it against his head and closed his eyes...

But Zeb entered and when he saw the kid almost killing himself he pushed the weapon away from Ezra's head

\- What hell you were trying to do?!- yelled Zeb, worried with tears in his big eyes

Ezra fell in his knees and cried harder. Zeb hugged him

\- What's wrong, little brother?

Ezra geve back the hug... and said to Zeb what happened with Sabine. That made Zeb be angry

\- Don't worry, kid... I'll talk to her

\- No Zeb... She has to apologize by herself.. Can you keep it as our secret?

\- Consider it as a fact.

\- Thank you

\- You're welcome. Take rest... You'll feel better tomorrow

 **Next day….**

Ezra woke up. He wasn't in the bed... He was... In the Phantom's floor?

He sat, confused looked around him and no one was piloting

\- What the hell...?

He turned and felt something strange and bad... He saw Kanan in his side.

The jedi started to strangle him. Ezra gasped for air and tried to take out Kanan's hands but got less air

\- Kanan... please, let me breath!- said gasping and coughing

\- I am sick of your lack of discipline... You'll learn how to be a jedi for good or bad!

Ezra closed his eyes and fell unconscious


	2. The prisoner

Kanan smiled when he saw the boy unconscious. He tied the boy to the chair.

 **One day ago….**

Kanan was sleeping…. A drop fell in his mouth…. And a strong breath sounds in his room, but it didn't woke up Kanan

 **Real time…Ten hours later….**

Ezra woke up with pain in his throat. It was inflamed. Ezra touched it, clearing it in same time. He sat and realized he was fettered to the floor. The floor was grass and mud but the fetters came from a wall

His mind was lost in the darkness. Was it a cell? Where he was?

Suddenly he felt someone who he didn't want to feel bad... It was the man who he loved like a father... the man who he admired for his courage and power... but, i the same time it was the man who strangled him ...It was Kanan...

Ezra felt the darkness on his Master and started to feel cold, but not any kind of cold…. It was a dark cold…. It was the darkness what was flowing between him and his Master.

Kanan had something different and it made Ezra be terrified. His green eyes were yellow, with red around it and the corner of his eyes were black completely

Ezra opened his eyes wide and his breath accelerated. The boy felt the darkness in his own inside.

Kanan, in his mind was thinking how to teach Ezra to use the Force with more... efficacy.

\- What...what do you want from me? Why you fettered me?- Ezra dared to ask

\- Shut up and listen. You failed me using the light side of the Force...So… Let's see how you can drive the Dark side of it

The boy's heart almost stopped…. His eyes started to let go tears…. What had happened with his Master?

\- Why? You taught me the darkness is the worst way to use the Force... And now you are trying to teach me how to use the dark side?

\- It's all the same Ezra

\- It's not! Kanan…. You're a great Master… a great man! Please don't change! Be yourself! I don't know what has happened with you but you're not like that…. You are like a father for me… Please I beg you!

Kanan laughed and saw the kid sarcastically

-You are so philosophical….. I have a little surprise for you... someone you wish kill with all your heart...

\- What do you mean? I don't want to kill anyone!

-Trust me... You wish it

Kanan walked toward the Phantom. He took a bag it had someone inside who was moving inside of it

Kanan walked toward the Phantom. He took a bag it had someone inside who was moving inside of it

The dark jedi released the person inside of it…. Ezra stood in shock…. Crying…. He couldn't believe who was in front of him…. Someone who had broken his heart…. It was Sabine

-Kill her, Ezra. You wish it

Kanan released the boy… Ezra stood up, lighted his lightsaber and walked toward Sabine

To be continued...


	3. What Have I done!

**: Don't worry Darling!** **hahahaha ya veras**

 **Hysteria: No exactly….**

 **Sabine Wren 857: Muahahaha you are not expecting for this**

Ezra changed his expression of sadness, mixing it with anger

Sabine knew she deserved it…. She was fettered by Kanan… Ezra could never forgive her.

She closed her eyes, expecting that Ezra does it fast and not slow…. But she felt something that she could never think about it before…. She felt something warm and soft…. Something that made her be in shock, but more relaxed…. She opened her eyes to see Ezra kissing her. She closed her eyes, crying… how could she reject the boy? He was so nice….

After a few seconds, he broke the kiss, crying, slowly. He was sad and saw Sabine with pain.

She looked at him, crying harder…. She felt like a monster…. She felt how he loved her

-I am so sorry Ezra…. I… I don't want to hurt you… I… I was wrong about you…..

\- Sabine… I forgive you and I still love you

She cried more and more…. How could he forgive her after all she said?

Kanan looked the scene with hate, anger…. He took his lightsaber and shouted

-Ezra! Don't be coward anymore and confront me, foolish boy!

The boy released Sabine and ran to fight against the last person he wanted to hurt… His own master.

-Sabine! Run! Now!

\- Not an option, kid

\- No time! Just go! – He said, stopping a hit coming from Kanan

Sabine was worried for the boy….. She hid behind a box to saw the battle

Ezra wasn't winning… it was clear

Ezra's left leg had a big wound. He was complicated

Suddenly Ezra felt something burning his stomach... it went up until cut his left lung...It hurted him too much... Ezra saw Kanan's lightsaber going out from his own body. Kanan laughed

-Ezra! – Sabine shouted, crying

-I am surprised Kid…. I would kill her, but…. You are fool.

Ezra stood there, the world seemed frozen. He touched his stomach and saw red liquid falling down freely. His knees failed him and he fell in his right arm, crying and with hard breath….

His breath would go out

Kanan kicked his wound, making Ezra shouted and cry. Kanan's foot crossed the wound soaking the boot of blood.

Sabine was on his side, on her knees crying hard.

-Please… Ezra… just… keep alive! Don't go – she said almost whispered, crying and sobbing. Ezra saw Kanan behind of her, trying to kill her. He gathered his last forces to push him away, making him fell unconscious

Too much waves of fresh blood were running freely below of him.

The wound was since the pit of stomach until his left lung. His breath was downing... His lips just could pronounce one phrase. Maybe it would be the last….

-I…I love…you… so…much- Ezra whispered. Sabine cried harder

\- Me….Me too…. I am so sorry….

Kanan woke up, but confused…. What had happened…. Why he was where his master, Depa, died?... Kanan saw blood flowing and then he remembered…. He saw the boy, dying and Sabine crying…. His eyes were green again…. With waves of tears

-Ez…Ezra? What Have I Done?!

Ezra saw his Master…. Afraid…. But Sabine was with hate and sadness in her eyes

-Stay away, Kanan!

-Spectre 1 to Ghost! I have done something terrible! Ezra is dying for my fault! Please!

Kanan was crying…. He had hurted mortally his own padawan…. His adoptive son

He would never forgive himself.

To be continued…..


	4. Goodbye Love

**Guys let's be prepared for cry in this chapter….because it's the last…. Muahaha….**

 **I must to say… my original language is Spanish, no English…. Perhaps you'll see mistakes in orthography…. I am sorry about them…. I'm studying the language yet. Let's cry, friends hahahaha**

-Kid please, you have to breathe. Don't go! - Kanan was begging to the boy, who was bleeding more and more

The boy was afraid, terrified because it was Kanan who made that awful mortal wound.

Sabine saw the Jedi with all possible hate in her eyes

-You…. You did this! And now you'll pay for what you have done! I assure you

\- S…S…Sabine- Ezra called her weakly – Don't take revenge…it wasn't his fault- a cough with blood stopped him. The kid groaned and held the wound. Below of him, a red puddle was flowing.

\- But… He deserves the death – Sabine said, crying

\- He was enchanted by Darth Vader himself

\- So you forgave him?

\- Of course…..but I am afraid yet- the kid saw the Jedi- Kanan…. Take care of them. Don't do anything stupid. It wasn't you. It was Vader in you. I understand now….

Hera arrived. She ran, worried, toward them. Zeb and Chopper followed her. But they stopped when they saw the terrible and sad scene.

-What has happened? – dared to ask the twi'lek, crying and gasping while she knelt next to the injured boy

\- Kanan did this! – yelled Sabine

\- Hera… - moaned Ezra- It wasn't Kanan's fault. Don't push him away. Forgive him….

\- No… You are like a brother for me, kid. Don't go! Please! – Shouted Zeb, between tears.

\- Zeb…. You too… but all I know… It's that you have to be more united to protect each other

Hera arrived. She ran, worried, toward them. Zeb and Chopper followed her. But they stopped when they saw the terrible and sad scene.

-What has happened? – dared to ask the twi'lek, crying and gasping while she knelt next to the injured boy

\- Kanan did this! – yelled Sabine, crying

\- Hera… - moaned Ezra- It wasn't Kanan's fault. Don't push him away. Forgive him….

\- No… You are like a brother for me, kid. Don't go! Please! – Shouted Zeb, between tears.

\- Zeb…. You too… - the boy coughed and shouted in pain

\- I love you Ezra... I am sorry for what I told you before. And I understand if you hate me- said Sabine, apologizing

\- Of course I don't hate you... I love you... I will always do it. It doesn't matter if you don't. Ok?

Sabine kissed the boy.

-Ezra... I don't wanna live after this. Kill me guys! I deserve it

-No... You don't deserve it... Vader deserves it! - yelled Zeb

\- I... I love you,guys... You are my new dream... my new family... and my best way to learn the life. I was a survivor, but survive is not live... You are the jewel on my crown... you remembered me the cause why my parents fought... Freedom and Love – He moaned and his breath deteriorated - his breathing deteriorated - I love you…. With all… Never change ... be yourself. helping those in need. – his heart and breathing suddenly stopped, and his opened eyes reflected the pain in his family's eyes.

The Boy who gave the hope with his message to the galaxy

The boy who gave help to those in need.

The boy who gave that beautiful smile to comfort poor people

The boy who had a terrible fate

But this boy changed the Galaxy's fate. No one will be afraid anymore.

Hera and the crew forgave Kanan. They made a Jedi tomb with Ezra. It was next to Kanan's Master, Depa Billaba.

 **3 YEARS LATER…**

 **Sabine's POV**

This is the third year since his death. I miss him too much. My paintings are not the same. Instead of drawing shattered stormtroopers, now drawing memories I had with the child.

I have now his favorite flowers. I have no words to explain my feelings for him. I rejected him!

I will never forgive myself. I love you Ezra Bridger. Without you my life is a hell.

I love you Ezra

 **THE END**


End file.
